A Work Of Art
by ProLazy
Summary: Prompt: Dean is reluctantly dragged to an art gallery where he meets an artist, Castiel. Unfortunately, he doesn't realise this before insulting the man's work.
"Sammy" Dean whined as his little brother practically dragged him down the street. "I don't want to go to some stuck-up art show full of wrinkly old bags that will just look down their nose at me."

"Dean, I've told you like a hundred times! Jessica's mom has some pieces in the exhibition and I want her to like me so I'm going to be supportive. I need to impress her."

"Well I don't" Dean grumbled as he pulled his arm from Sam's firm grip and defiantly stuffed his hands into his pockets.

"Yeah, Dean, you're right. I'm actually taking you so that when Jess' mom sees us she knows that Jess at least found the better brother."

"Hey!" Dean exclaimed, extremely affronted. "There's no need to be a bitch!"

Sam sighed deeply. He stopped walking and turned to his brother.

"I'm sorry" he said. "I'm just nervous. And I need you here because when I'm ready to runaway I need you to remind me I'm doing it for Jess. Because you've always been there to help me when I need it, okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Dean replied. "You're going to be fine" he added as he patted his brother's shoulder.

"Thanks" Sam sighed. "Just...please don't embarrass me."

"Embarrass you" Dean scoffed as he absentmindedly picked at a crumb stuck to his lapel. "What could I possibly do to embarrass?" He asked as he stuck the crumb in his mouth. He frowned. "Weird...when did I eat cookies?"

Sam looked at his brother incredulously, not sure if he'd just done that on purpose or not.

"Let's just go in and get you some champagne" Sam said as he grabbed his brother's arm again. "That'll shut you up."

"Dude, I ain't forkin' out for that crap."

"It's free, Dean."

"Free booze? Sammy, why didn't you say so?!"

It was Dean who was pulling his brother down the street.

* * *

As soon as they got into the gallery Sam had said something about going to find Jessica, but Dean hadn't really been paying attention as he'd headed straight to the nearest waiter.

"Stay close" he instructed as he downed the first glass of champagne in ten seconds flat and then picked up another one.

It seemed that the free drinks were the only thing worth coming for.

Dean had completely lost sight of Sam so he ended up trailing around the gallery by himself.

His expression as he studied most of the paintings was a mixture of confusion and pained grimacing. He just didn't understand how the people around him could be discussing the 'obvious emotion' and 'profound meaning' when Dean himself could only see a bunch of colours and lines.

He was stood in front of a particularly large canvas which looked like it had been created by a five year old. It was just covered in wild splashes of fluorescent paint with no obvious pattern.

He squinted slightly as he read the plaque with the artist's name: Castiel Novak. That definitely sounded pretentious.

"What do you think of the painting?"

Dean turned to find a very attractive man stood beside him. He was more of a work of art than most of the pieces in the gallery.

"Uh...what?" The older Winchester said, realising he'd forgotten the question after being distracted by the man's beauty.

"The painting" the man repeated, nodding towards the piece.

"Oh" Dean shrugged. "It kinda reminds me of the finger paintings my little brother use to bring home from pre-school. So, I just don't get what's so great about it."

"Well, I think it's an interpretation of the stars in the galaxy as from above" the man said with a lopsided smile. "Or at least, that's what I thought when I was painting it" he added a little more heatedly.

Dean nearly spit out his champagne. He was talking to Castiel Novak.

"W-well, I mean, now that you say it..." He stammered. Castiel just raised an eyebrow at him. "Look, I'm sorry, man. I-I just don't get-"

"It's alright" Castiel interrupted with a somewhat forced smile. "If you'll excuse me."

He left before Dean could say anything else.

Dean moved like he was going to go after Castiel, but then his nerves overtook him and he stopped. He sighed deeply, feeling very embarrassed.

He decided to go and find Sam which, considering that his brother was so tall, he thought would be a much easier task.

However, he spotted Castiel alone in the corner first. He was looking solemnly into the bottom of an empty champagne glass.

Dean straightened out his suit jacket and took a deep breath as he plucked up the courage to walk over.

"Hey" he said, Castiel looked up. "I feel really bad about what happened earlier and I just wanted to Wsay that I'm sorry. My name is Dean, by the way."

"It's okay" Castiel said with a small smile. "I over-reacted. You weren't in my head when I painted, so of course you couldn't completely understand. It's just...my parents always said art wasn't a real job...something I wouldn't be appreciated for. I just wanted to prove them wrong."

Dean felt saddened for the man. He stopped a passing waiter and picked up two fresh glasses of champagne.

"Well, I'm always open to learning to new things. So, how about you give me a tour and teach me a little about this stuff. Then I won't make an ass out of myself again."

Castiel gave an amused smirk. "If it helps, you're a cute ass" he claimed.

"N'aw, stop it" Dean said, trying to mimic embarrassment as he flicked his wrist dismissively.

Castiel laughed. "It's okay. You don't have to pretend to be interested" the artist said.

"Right, because I'm not faking" Dean said sincerely. "Shall we?" He said as he offered Castiel his arm.

The artist smiled as he accepted the link and Dean handed him some more champagne.

* * *

They spent a couple of hours going around all the paintings and sculptures. Dean found that, actually, a lot of what Castiel had to say was very interesting. He was very intelligent, and Dean could see how his eyes lit up when he talked; his passion for his craft was very endearing.

"Where do you get your ideas for paintings?" Dean asked once they had browsed Castiel's own work.

"A lot of different places" the artist replied. "You just have to find a muse..." He turned to Dean and looked him up and down with a soft smile. "Something with beauty that can inspire you."

Dean gave a small smile back, hoping that he wasn't blushing for real this time.

"Listen, Cas...I, um, I've really enjoyed your company, and...I was wondering...would you...maybe like to..."

"Yes, Dean, I would like to have dinner with you sometime."

"Really?" Dean said with clear surprise. "Awesome!"

Castiel laughed at the man's flattering eagerness. "Here's my number" he said pulling out a card and handing it to Dean. "I better go and find my brothers before they blow up the place. Don't wait too long to call."

"I won't" Dean said firmly.

Castiel left and Dean had to remind himself he was in a room full of people to stop himself from doing a little victory dance.

"Hey, Dean!"

He turned around and saw Sam waving him over.

"Sammy!" He said happily.

"You seem in a much better mood" Sam noted. "Enjoying yourself after all?"

"Mmm, maybe it was worth coming" Dean conceded. "I just got myself a date!"

Sam looked surprised. "Really, who's the unlucky guy?"

He quickly stepped to the side before Dean could punch his arm.

"How's it going with Jess and her mom?" The older brother asked.

"Good. It's going good" Sam said with a relieved smile.

"Awesome. Where are they?" Dean asked.

"Over that way. Just remember, don't embarrass in front of my girlfriend and possibly future mother-in-law."

"Well I didn't upload these pictures of you when you were a toddler in the tub for nothing" Dean said showing Sam the images on his phone.

Sam's eyes widened and he tried to grab the device, but Dean hurried off grinning devilishly to himself.

"Dean!"


End file.
